


Extreme Heavenly Love

by YaeKasumi



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28497921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaeKasumi/pseuds/YaeKasumi
Summary: Arme and Erbluhen are (finally) getting married! Unfortunately, neither of them have any idea how weddings work. Luckily, they receive assistance from a dark el swordsman, a magical girl, two demons, a little girl with a mirror, a mad scientist, a nasod, and more.
Relationships: Ainchase Ishmael/Ainchase Ishmael
Kudos: 3





	1. Anticlimax

It was a beautiful spring day in Elrios, and love was in the air. Well, at least that was what humans would say. Arme Thaumaturgy found that statement to be contradictory. If this "love" humans spoke of was an abstract concept, how could it be in the air? It was just another human thing he didn't understand. He tapped his gloved fingers against the table and scowled at the gold watch on his wrist. Erbluhen Emotion was late for their date again. Sunlight shone on the smooth wooden table in the small cafe. Arme looked out the window. Still no sign of him whatsoever.  
"Sir, you've been sitting here for quite a long time. Would you like something to drink while you wait?" A waitress with a blond ponytail asked.  
"No." Arme dismissed her with a wave of his hand, then returned to tapping his fingers on the table and scowling at his watch. Then, the door burst open with a gust of wind. Erbluhen Emotion ran over to his table and dropped a bouquet of red roses on it.  
"Sorry...I'm...late..." He gasped as he leaned on the table.  
"Why?" Arme raised an eyebrow. He knew that Erbluhen would make up a flimsy excuse and change the topic, but he decided to humor him this time.  
"I was busy picking out flowers for you!" Arme sighed and rolled his eyes. The same excuse as last time. Not to mention, Arme didn't even like flowers. They gave off a strong odor, and they would wilt within a week anyway, so he didn't see the point of sticking them in a vase and fussing over them. Besides, they were frivolous things, unnecessary for the mission. However, he still thanked Erbluhen and pretended he liked them. When he told Erbluhen that he didn't like his gifts, Erbluhen would pout at him and cry. He is annoying when he is crying.  
"I'm so glad that you like them!" Erbluhen gave him an exaggerated smile. It was the same kind of smile he gave the El Search Party when he insisted he was fine even though he wasn't.  
"Drop the act. What's bothering you?"  
"Well, I was wondering who you love more, me or Ishmael."  
Arme choked on his saliva. Erbluhen Emotion had asked plenty of foolish questions before, but this was the most inane inquiry he had ever heard.  
"Is there something wrong with your brain?" Arme crossed his arms. Erbluhen sighed.  
"Never mind. I always knew you loved Ishmael more." He sat down across from Arme, picked up the menu, and ordered as if nothing had happened. A long, awkward silence ensued as Arme sipped his black coffee and Erbluhen ate his cake. Arme frowned. Something was wrong. The biggest chatterbox in the world wasn't making any sounds. He usually would talk nonstop about some petty human matter while Arme just nodded and sipped his drink.  
"Spill it. What's troubling you?" Erbluhen took a deep breath.  
"I was trying to keep it a surprise, but you can read me like a book. In that case..." He knelt on one knee and slowly pulled out a small black box. The box opened to reveal a sparkling diamond ring. "Will you marry me, Arme?" Everyone in the cafe, including the waitress, was staring at them. The tension in the air was so thick that Arme could have cut it with a projection sword. Everyone held their breath. Erbluhen silently prayed to both Elria and Ishmael that Arme would say yes.  
"...What does marry mean?" Arme asked.  
The sound of twenty people facepalming rang through the cafe.


	2. The definition of "marriage"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> noun  
> (broadly) any of the diverse forms of interpersonal union established in various parts of the world to form a familial bond that is recognized legally, religiously, or socially, granting the participating partners mutual conjugal rights and responsibilities and including, for example, opposite-sex marriage, same-sex marriage, plural marriage, and arranged marriage.

"Scanning database...2350000 results pertaining to 'weddings' found. I shall now select the most relevant result." Erbluhen looked at the article Eve found. It was a simple description of the marital rites of different kingdoms.  
"Er, this isn't what I was looking for, but thank you for your assistance, Ms. Queen." The article gave an accurate description, but he thought that it had missed an essential part.  
"Why would I want to participate in such frivolous and time-consuming rituals?" Arme grumbled.  
"It's not just a ritual, Arme. It symbolizes that we are willing to commit to our relationship and support each other forever!"  
"What does 'commit to our relationship' mean?"  
"Well...it means a lot of things. Mostly it means that we won't abandon each other even in hard times. We'll always support each other and be by each other's side forever!"  
"Be by your side? Forever? I would go insane."  
"You-you mean you don't want to?" Erbluhen's lower lip trembled, and his eyes filled with tears. Was he going to cry? Arme hoped not. Erbluhen crying was troublesome.  
"I didn't say I don't want to. I just said that you're annoying." Arme sighed.  
"So that's a yes?" Arme nodded silently.  
"Hallelujah! Praise Elria!" Erbluhen placed the engagement ring on Arme's finger and tackled him to the floor, wrapping him in a tight hug.  
"Stop strangling me." Arme protested. Erbluhen loosened his grip.  
"Which venue do you want to book? Who are you going to invite? Who are the bridesmaids going to be? What about the maid of honor? Where do we buy your wedding dress? What flavor do you want the cake to be? What type of music do you like?"  
"Venue? Bridesmaids? Honor? Cake? Music?" The barrage of questions dumbfounded arme.  
"You don't know anything about weddings? Well, I suppose I'll have to fill you in..." Erbluhen took a deep breath and prepared to divulge all of his knowledge about weddings.  
"Whoa, stop! It's unrealistic to get all the planning done in a day! Planning should take more than a year!" A magical girl appeared out of nowhere and pointed her wand at erbluhen.  
"Ms. Magician? What are you doing here?" Erbluhen frowned at the uninvited guest.  
"I'm just here to offer my advice on love and marriage! As the magical girl of love, beauty, and justice, it's my job to make sure everything goes smoothly!" Aisha struck a pose, winking and making a sideways victory sign with her hand.  
"So you're like our wedding planner?" Erbluhen laughed.  
"You could say so! Now, first, you need to decide how many people to invite and how much ED to spend!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, DW just volunteered to be a wedding planner even though she doesn't have a lot of experience. What could possibly go wrong?


	3. How to find inexpensive wedding venues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some venues are pretty cheap, but others are not.

"Invite? Oh, let's just invite everyone in the El Gang to save ED!" Erbluhen laughed.  
"Are you sure you don't want to invite anyone else?" Aisha frowned, furiously scribbling in her notebook.  
"Isn't it customary to only invite close friends and family?" Erbluhen tilted his head and blinked at Aisha.  
"You have a point. Now, what venue do you want to book?"  
"The Grand Cathedral of Ishmael in Elrianode. It's considered the cathedral with the finest architecture. It is also a popular site of worship. Every year, millions of sinful humans flock to the cathedral to beg for the goddess' mercy and grace—" Erbluhen promptly cut off Arme.  
"That will be too expensive for us."  
"EXPENSIVE?! Why do you worry about such secular things? This is the day of our holy union! By the grace of the goddess, we shall become one! Of course, we must book the best venue so that Ishmael shall be our witness and bless us!" Arme grabbed Erbluhen by the collar and yelled at him.  
"Sure, whatever you say, Arme." Erbluhen rolled his eyes. Aisha sighed. She was getting a feeling that Arme was going to be a real bridezilla.  
"Okay, how much does it cost to book this venue?" Erbluhen leaned over and whispered into Aisha's ear.  
"WHAT!? That's too much! Don't be so selfish, Bridezilla. We need to eat food, drink potions, repair weapons and armor, sleep in beds, and wear clothes too!"  
"You're exaggerating, Ms. Magician. You'll still have enough ED left to continue doing all of those things. Of course, you'll have to only eat cheap ramen noodles, drink beginner's MP potions, sleep on cardboard futons, and wear rags for a month, but—" Aisha interrupted Arme by hitting him on the head with her staff.  
"No way!"  
"Er, in that case, let's look for a less expensive church." Erbluhen rubbed the back of his neck and laughed nervously.  
"You'd better!" The magical girl wedding planner crossed her arms and huffed.  
"...That will have to wait until Arme wakes up." Erbluhen looked at the other celestial, who was lying unconscious in his lap.  
"Alright, then." Aisha sighed and opened her AppEl phone to start searching for cheap wedding venues on GoogEl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the grand cathedral of Ishmael is a made-up place, and yes, I intentionally misspelled google and apple.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not updating my other work. This idea popped into my head and I just had to write about it. Consider this my late Christmas gift to the Elsword fandom. Merry Christmas and Happy new year!


End file.
